Memories of Warmth
by Twilight Satu
Summary: All he felt was slight warmth from words that still stirred in his mind which led to memories he would hold within his very soul for as long as he’d live and maybe, even beyond." Angsty. Yaoi. Lime. AxelRoxas.


A/N: Well here it's gonna hopefully pour out :] Pray it's a good one folks!! Oh, lordie! I looked at my stats and I'm completely crazed out of my mind!! My story I posted a little over a week ago has 397 hits! Total! I'm flattered people actually read my stories :] Thank you everyone for feeding my hungry muse xD

* * *

A sharp cold wind whipped through the trees making the tall thin trees sway from the natural force. It found a small form in the empty stone grounds. The person was by themselves staring at a particular part of the ground. He felt none of the cold, not even the wind catching in his dark clothing. All he felt was slight warmth from words that still stirred in his mind which led to memories he would hold within his very soul for as long as he'd live and maybe, even beyond.

"_Hey, hey you! You with the face!"_

_He didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was. He knew it was the same annoying red headed kid from his first class; the stupid taller male that made fun of his hair and short stature in the first 2 minutes of class time._

"_I'm talking to you, shorty!" The red head had caught up with him and stopped his running to the slower pace of the small, clearly annoyed blonde, "Are you angry with me, kid?"_

_A sharp in take of breath was heard before the smaller male glared at the empty space in front of him, "Yes, you jerk! I am! You refuse to call me by my name and keep demeaning me by calling me short!"_

"_I'm sorry about the short jokes, jeez. I thought you of all people would be able to handle a joke, Roxas" the red head slipped his hands behind his head as he glanced at Roxas from the corner of his eyes._

_Said blonde was blushing, trying to hide the slight pink of his cheeks behind his spiked hair. The way the red head said his name surprised him. He wondered how his name could sound so… Amazing. Maybe this red head- NO! He shook his head clearing away those thoughts before they went any farther. "Since you know my name, use it. Could you kindly tell me your name?"_

"_Axel" he replied and grinned at the blonde, "It's a pleasure to meet you"_

Weeks had gone by since they had suddenly and oddly became friends. As those weeks passed by, they spent more time with each other getting to know one another. There were a few sleepovers now and then and were more common as their fourth month of knowing each other came around.

"_Roxas, I have a question, well a hypothetical question, for you" Axel was laying on his bed, a hand twirling a small blonde spike in between his fingers while Roxas leaned against the bed in front of him._

"_What is this hypothetical question?" He was half listening to his best friend as he looked over his notes for government, he didn't need to look over the notes because he easily understood the course, but a little reviewing never hurt._

"_What if- say, 'Rose', liked this guy... How would 'Rose' go around to telling this shy guy that 'Rose' liked him?"_

"_Well, Axel, 'Rose' should tell the guy she liked him straight up" he replied not following the conversation._

"_So, what if 'she' tells him and 'she' rejects him? What if 'she' read his mixed signals wrong and he doesn't like 'her'?" His twirling of the blonde hair stopped all together as his face appeared next to Roxas's face._

"_It would never hurt to ask, Axel. Who is 'Rose'?" Roxas suddenly asked running the conversation through his head and praying to every God out there that this was finally happening._

"'_Rose' is me. Roxas, will you go out with me?" Axel sounded nervous. The first time Roxas had ever heard this fiery male nervous, maybe the first time the red head had EVER been nervous._

_Roxas turned his head to look straight into bright green orbs, quiet filling the room before a bright smile graced his mouth, "Yes" he said teasingly and squeaked in surprise when warm lips descended upon his. After a moment his eyelids slid shut and kissed his red headed male back._

Their first kiss blew his mind, sent fireworks into the air around them, sent flutters all over his body, and Roxas even forgot to breathe, which resulted into him fainting. He'd scared Axel half to death while he floated on cloud nine. It had been the first of many kisses over the year and eventually led to their first time being together.

_He'd been resting against Axel's chest as they watched the TV. Roxas didn't see the TV though, he felt nervous. He'd been turning the idea in his head for awhile now, actually, every night since he knew he'd fallen in love with his easy going boyfriend. Boyfriend! What an amazing conjunction of words!_

_He bit his bottom lip teasing it between his teeth catching the red head's attention. "What are you thinking about?" He gently touched the teased lip with a finger and bent his head to kiss the blonde's cute button nose causing it to wrinkle as he pulled away a few inches._

"_It's nothing!" the cursed his fair skin when he felt heat flood his cheeks and knew he was blushing. He cursed again when he saw Axel's famous smirk slowly forming on his face._

"_It's something, blondie, and you are worrying over it. Tell me what your thinking about" He turned the small male to sit side way in his lap and then pushed him backwards, following the movement until he settled over his fallen victim._

_Roxas licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat, "Well, I've been thinking about this for awhile and I wanted to make sure I was ready for it but I don't know how to tell you. I'm really nervous! I'm a virgin and Sora told me it kinda hurts your first time!" it all escaped from his mouth in a rush but Axel caught every word._

_He tilted his head and his smirk turned into a soft smile, "I would never hurt you, knowing Sora, he wanted his first time without preparation because your twin happens to be a kinky bastard, according to Riku."_

"_I don't want to know!" a furious blush covered the light pink blush that covered his cheeks before. His arms waved around until Axel captured them with one hand and held them above his head while his other hand slipped under the blonde's shirt settling on soft warm skin._

"_You weren't embarrassed when I gave you a blow job last night. Why are you embarrassed about your first time?" Axel could read his little boyfriend like a large print book, he could tell from the avoided eye contact and shifting there was something else going on._

"_You're going to see me naked" he mumbled before his mouth turned into a pout._

_He nearly came undone when an image of his blonde being naked under him filled his mind. "You're gorgeous, Roxas. Nothing about your body revolts me, actually everything about you arouses me" he rolled his hips emphasizing his point._

_The small male could have sworn he had swallowed his tongue when he felt something shift against the inside of his thigh. "Oh" he replied before Axel's lips met his. He relaxed battling the form above him for dominance of the kiss. He didn't even notice Axel slowly sliding up his shirt until he pulled away and twisted the clothing around Roxas's hands. Blue eyes flew open in surprise, mewling quietly when soft lips found his racing pulse on the side of his neck._

_Axel could feel the pulse under his lips as he sucked and nibbled at the one spot until a dark spot formed on the fair skin of his prize. He drifted lower, pinching the blonde's nipple and grinned against his fair skin when his hips came up to meet Axel's. His tongue teased over the opposite nipple before he nipped lightly with his teeth. The gasping moan that reached his ears was music to his ears causing him to continue his slow torture on Roxas._

His first time was beautiful and not at all painful. Tears came to blue eyes as he fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the marble tombstone, his hands clutching at the solid rectangle. His body shook as he struggled to breathe through his sobs of loneliness and aching for his dead boyfriend. All warmth fled his body as his mind screamed for numbness to come back. His boyfriend would never be around again to hug, cuddle, kiss, or coax him into sex.

He would never hear his happy laughter or see his teasing smirk again. He would never see the pyromaniac light their meals on fire over the stove top again. A bubble of laughter escaped between sobs as his hands left the stone and came up to scrub at his face trying to get rid of the burning tears. He continued to cry even as feminine arms curved around him to offer comfort and understanding.

The red head's mother comforted her only son's lover. She loved her son and wished he would have spent more time on this earth with his true love instead of losing his life to the ever fatal leukemia. He hadn't survived his treatments, each day they slowly lost the fire in their lives to the disease. She cradled the small boy in her arms and sobbed with him, offering him her comfort and receiving the much needed comfort in return. They held each other as the sun started moving from the center point in the sky and even when there were few people left behind to stare at the mourning forms in front of the newly formed grave.

Axel's mother's sobs were the first to quiet even though tears still ran down her pale cheeks; she squeezed Roxas's shoulder to leave him in peace to say his last goodbyes.

"Axel? I don't understand why you had to leave so early. We were just getting started, we had so many dreams we never chased, there was so much we never did." His shoulders shook as another shaking sob took over his body, "I love you. I know you love me but why did you have to leave? I won't understand for a long time maybe one day I will." He took a deep breath trying to find the right words but found he couldn't. He couldn't say goodbye when it wasn't a goodbye. He would meet his true love again many years from now but he remembered that Axel had said to remember the good times until they would meet each other again in the next world.

"Roxas?" his brunette twin was kneeling at his side with an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go" the blonde stood and dropped a flower at the base of the tombstone before letting his twin lead him away to the line of cars on the road. He crawled deep inside his thoughts wanting to feel comfort and his lover's warm arms wrap around him. He stopped suddenly feeling warm brush against his face and a butterfly heat press against his forehead before he was left in the cold again. His sobs started all over again causing him to collapse against the ground and Sora's boyfriend to gather the sobbing blonde in his arms and carrying him to a car. Eventually Roxas would fall asleep and dream he was in Axel's arms again in his room holding each other through the dark times.

* * *

A/N: *cries* gah!! Such a sad thing to happen! Poor Roxas! I hope this was good and I didn't make anyone want to kill me :/


End file.
